Twenty Twentys
by personification of dawn island
Summary: When the past I never intend to reveal, gets unintentionally dumped at England's feet. I end up going throw a decades worth of nightmares, so welcome all readers, to The roaring 20s. father -son England and America relationship. Past -romerica. fem!romano [not nyotalia just gender bent]
1. it all began with a photo

This is my first story and hopefully will be more then a one shot, once I get 5 likes or so many views I will add more, every time that goes up I'll add more _ Jan 5, 2018

* * *

 **Twenty Twenty's**

"Alfred, what's this picture of ?" England looked at a worn old photograph. In it was a group of men and women, all dressed in fine party clothing from decades passed. What struck him as odd and worried him quite a bit were two individuals; one sitting on his sons lap and the other draped around America's shoulder, both smirking at the camera.

They appeared to be the italys, but why were they in the photo? It's no secret Alfred befriended the two but not until after the great war.

"Oh, that's well, it's me and a group of my friends. From way back when, not sure the date check the back, dude "He smirked. Knowing my hatred of slang terms like dude, brat .

The photo was taken at 'the lady of liberty' juice joint opening day, 1920. Below that it read, 'try as you may, try as you might, but the freedom to do as I wish, will always beat prohibition height. CHEERS! '.

Alfred's point of view -

I'm freaking out, if I must be honest with my self. Today was going pretty good; Maddie made me pancakes, Francis took me out shopping, Romano confirmed Mexico would be stay with her and Spain for a month, and England excepted my invitation for a few days of bonding. Life was good up until, I got confused about which door was a room and which was storage.

Then a pile of god knows what almost crushes me, and arthur kindly helps me move some of it, only to find a box full of photos; ones I could of swore I thought were in new York or Chicago or any were but here.

The very first one he pulls out, not that I had noticed when I told him to read the back. Was of days I wish I could forget, when I held little power over my country and sought to get back my stolen freedom. By drinking away and ignoring my duties, prohibition sucked.

my mind wondered in to the past; the smell of diesel in the air, clopping of hooves on the streets as carts pulled by horses roam by new fangled cars of the day. shouts of venders, people, and newsboys with the latest story all come together in chaotic noisy that is new York city.

my slacks clack as I go along, stopping only when a headline catches my fancy." ' Mob hit ; 5 dead, police state Italian neiborhood in ca-hoots*'Read all about it".

" Come on mi'ster, it's only t'o cents. An egg* like you can by on'hunder no problem. Now ankle* on over here" said a short little boy, missing his front tooth. "Ouu, you gotten Spifflicated* last night, huw" brat

" Go chase yourself* brat, you want my mazuma* or what" now he just looks confused

" y'er what?"

"money, Do you want me to buy a paper or what? " he gives me a nod

The stories the same old same old , nothing new. Old timers killed five rival members, of some start up family and no body saw nothing; I don't blame them who'd be up at four am on a Wednesday."who'd rat on the Futuo [f-word in Latin]?".

Mr. and Mrs. Grundy* glare my way, the older gentle man behind me cleared his throat "Those goombahs[ an Italian term when used by non-Italians becomes a slur] should be grateful, yet here they are bringing their criminals to our shores. I tell you boy, best to send them all packing" he said in a heavy southern draw. while all around came words of agreement, what happen to the land of opportunity."Bushwa* ya' old coot, I'm stuck on* a keen* Italian tomato*. Now go hit the pipe* some were else."

rage wore off by the time I open the door, and some thing smells good. Roma's cooking me a treat "Alfred "she called "Alfred are you listening to me?" she starting to sound like England

"ALFRED F. JONES" roma turned in to a pissed off arthur and it is then that I realize I've been day dreaming and in a world of deep shit.

* * *

cahoots*-working together

egg* -man or some one who'se rich

ankle* -[n] woman or[v] to walk

Spifflicated* - wasted

Go chase yourself*-get out of here

mazuma* - money

mr. and mrs. Grundy*- joykills or prudes

Bushwa* -bullshit

stuck on* -crush on

keen*-Attractive

tomato*. -woman

hit the pipe* [Hitting the pipe]- Smoking opium


	2. six faces in black and white

second chapter- characters will appear oc's like

* * *

Arthur's point of view-

That can't be right ,can it ; the lady of liberty is new york's bar, but john said rather rudely- if my memory serves me right, it's opening was in commemoration of ban on alcohol benign lifted. A decade or so after 1920,when the beginning of prohibition in America started.

What does this mean? The next three photos were nearly the same, each had Alfred, Romano, Italy, now that I'm looking a different state, with three state reaping in each; new york, new jersey, and Illinois. The men in tailored, pin strip suits, Illinois always in a dress of the era, and Romano in either/or depending on her mood.

The backs of each, having: the bar name or juice joint as its wright in, Initials of those in it, and that recurring sentence ending in a form of cheers. I draw out a fourth and nearly drop it, "Alfred! what is the meaning of this?"

shrieking out again "Alfred are you listening to me?!"

"ALFRED F. JONES, you answer me this instant. WHAT on god green earth, WERE you thinking when thIS deplorable act was photograph ?"

"Arthur, Wha-Huh... It's just a kiss dude" he blinks at the black and white

"YES, I can see that, but why are you kissing ROMANO VARGUS? like, like, Like a lover" In the photo the two were lip locked, dead center in the middle of a crowd of cheering men and woman. In what appeared to be the end of a tango, just the two of them in their own little world, probably not even knowing a camera was there.

The look on Alfred's face, like a bitter sweet memory was dancing behind his eyes. That's when I realized, one probably was. "Alfred love tell me, share in your in reminiscing. After all that's why I'm here isn't?"

"we had just entered..."

First thing that hit me was the smell expensive rum and smokes with a hint of perfume. The room was in full swing, cheers and yells heard right above the music. It's a wonder the cops haven't been called. Oh, wait there's the mayor... and the police commissioner; I wonder if maybe, I should be mad but honestly I'm not. The rooms alive and fiery sheba's* calling my name.

"Alfredo, up here"

Climbing to the balcony, I got look at it all and boy was it a cite. Every corner gilded in a golden glow, the bar buzzing as the booze goes out by the gallon, couples benign made and broken right before my eyes- some of whom end with a slap, and the dance floor packed. All in all not an usual night that still gets to me, how free we all are.

Arms, warm and delicate but deceiving as their owner, wrap around me. " Enjoying the view or the bellas*, mio amore*?" pouting out, head tilted to the side. She's jealous "Nope the only one I need is right here"

" I'm sorry to interrupted but WHAT? Alfred whyisshehuggingyouwhatdidyougetyourselfinto? . "

"um, could you repeat that very slowly ,please?" blushing red Arthur replies "sorry, what I said was 'why is she hugging you? what ,did you get yourself into?"

"I got my self into love, that I knew would never last"

* * *

Sheba's* -gorgeous women

bellas*- gorgeous women in Italian

mio amore*-my love in Italian

* * *

OC's, states will come up again

\- Prohibition in the united states began in 1920 and ended Dec 5, 1933


	3. familys all here

"Love that would never last my ass, Romanos' a crimnal. Shes the half of her country that controls the mafia.I will not have nor belive that you; my hero loving, boy scout of a son saying he fell in love with a nation known for back stabing and treachery. Now tell me the truth young man"

"England! I haven't alwas been like, I am now nor once have I in eny way lied to you. I know you dislike her but that doesn't give you the right to dis me like that. If you don't belive me, then why not contact mathew."

"Acutaly I'm right here, did you forget you..."he was suddonly caught off

"Mon dieu, we could here you from the drive way, what's going on here angleterre, amérique? hum" france inqiured

"Sod off frog, alfred has just informed me he and _Romano_ " at the name he growled "were at one point together and I think the prat's lying throw his arse"

"Ohoh, Is that true now, amérique?"with a tilt of the head, france smirked as if to say 'yay right'

"Oui papa, I remeber" turning to america, he smirked "Al, was whiped good, she'd drag him to church, partys, and even made him wear a suit, out."

"It was good someone fed him something, that wasn't dinner food. Didn't she teach you to make some dishes, Al. That pasta dish that looks like ears, what was it?" looking turely couirous

"Orecchiette, it's reaally good with...wait I was never whiped! Matty!"he fumed

mean while in spain-

The yard looked as if a tornado just blew throw, if only that were the case. No the cause of the reckage, two grown men. A deadly father-son rivalry ending in major properity damage, that always ends in major properity damage. They better not have damaged my tomatoes.

"Why the hell did you stop? My tomatoes better be fine, bastards"

saying, In sync "I have the sudden arge to kill America" blink

"Creepy assholes"

back at america's-

Angery shouting and a rehearsed, seen played out; An angery englishmen strangling a Frenchmen; the fight devoling in to a juvinal banter."So al, whats this all about?" pointing to the photo "Long storie short; I messed up and arthur found these, now I'm in a hole world of trouble"

"In trouble is an understatment!..." Three other present toned out the angery brit

"Ok before you yell at me, Lovina and I dated twice; once for like two years in like 1899 and the sencod time it began some time in 1920 and ended some weeks before 1931"stariring at France. Francis cocked his head to the side, pondering the truth of the he felt upset at the statement, but only out of conserne for Alfred. After all spain is quit protective of his lover."who else knew?"

"about me and her, the states of corase, a few nations south of me- not mexico, tolis... I mean lithuaninia, Mathew, gilbert; but he only knew about the first and I think Sicily and Italy."

he breathed in " They all agreed to keep it on the low; don't want two latins off thier rockers after me"


	4. The tale of tango

1/14/2018

* * *

"off their rockers is an understatement "England commented under his breath grumbling. France turned to the table, picking up the photo and staring at the seen before him "honhonhon, Alfred is a big boy, you can tell I helped raise him, no "he winked

"What's that frog?!"

"Simply commenting Angleterre, now alfred please tell us the story of this dear moment of passion" he leered and like that Alfred began to re-tell his story...

Siting down, I took in the aroma of my drink sweetened rum with a hint of vanilla, looking out over, the privet balcony we watched as time began to blear. From the crowd below an announcement was made a dance contest was being held. looking over to roma I could see longing in her eyes, benign no oliver twist* my self I knew she was a star of the show, when she wanted to be.

" Care to dance , my lady?" I winked

She blushed the color of her dress" What are you my knight in shining armor, bastard?"

Taking her hand I lead us to the dance floor. The music started to swing as our feet came alive, each passing minute, more and more couples started to drop. Now only three remained and the band took a break. We were just catching our breaths when "This was fun but honestly, my doll* and me will win" cocky guy in the cheap suit smirked.

"Says you!* bastard, two pro-skirts* ain't got nothing on us!"

" Like a cheap, bearcat* could ever be a hoofer* like me." dumb dora* on his arm giggled

"Yet I'm in the final three couples, Oh right you can't count, lets see that me and my sheik*, you and your flat tire* of a pushover*and those two lovely people over their minding their own business, sweetie" the conceding tone, honeyed by false concern.

" Pushover, a cancelled stamp* like you should watch her mouth. The big cheese* of this place is a friend wouldn't want you bumped off*"He scoffed marching over to a group of friends.

"What a dumbass"

The announcer man stated the last round was about to begin, and the style of dance was the tango.

The rhythm began slow and melodic taking her by the hand and the small of her back I lead in a slow, loving way feet moving to the beat backwards, backwards, forwards turn 1-2-3. She whispers hold on to my hands and spin me, so I do. Her back pressed into me in a move known as tango al reves doble frente and she takes the lead left, right, backwards turn and turn, every second our movements blearing knocking the others out of the contest.

The beat finishing, her wrapped around me bending towards the floor with me leaning over her, in a seductive embrace so trapped in the others gaze then lips meet, in a tango of there own and a snap is heard from behind.

"Bank's closed!* you two" john better known as New York, smirked

* * *

oliver twist* -good dancer

doll* -your date or a woman

Says you!* point out came out in 1920's

pro-skirts* - prostitute

bearcat* - hot blooded woman

hoofer* -good dancer

dumb dora* -dumb woman

sheik*-hot guy

flat tire*-dull date

pushover*-easily seduced or convinced

cancelled stamp* - female wallflower

big cheese* - the boss

bumped off*-killed

Bank's closed!* - quit making out or kissing


	5. A new face from an old print

1/21/2018-

* * *

Mathew point of view -

'He acts like it was all a fairy tale, back then, it was so hopeless for him. I guess it's how he would like to see it.' he thought " Yeah, a fairy tale all gilded and glissading with gold, just like that old bar of mine. Man, sometimes I really miss it, what about you matty?"

"Can't say I was too fond of it, after all, it was illegal and all" he blinked once-twice before shirking at the smirking man. alerting all in the room of the new man, towering above them at 6'5", black and blond hair with a curl reminiscent of an Italian, piercing blue eyes under scared lids was none other than the state of New York.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"

"QU'EST-CE QUE? when did he?"[WHAT THE?]

"SHIT, when did you get here?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did and to answer you al, round the time I appeared in your story" plopping down on the couch, kicking up his heels and pulling out a few photos from the box; that should have been, on the other side of the eight-foot table. Grinning at the shocked looks, I'm Shure we all have.

"How?" Alfred asked

"Informant remember" he shrugged

" Right, well how about you inform us as to why, My" he stressed "Son would ever go after, her "then growled out at the last word, new York deadpanned.

"Lovina's quite attractive, anyone with eyes can see that. They made a decent couple if you ask me. Why the hate what'd she ever do too, or maybe it's not her but Spain and you're just projecting your thoughts of him on to her, because of there intertwined history and present relationship, is that it then? " he grinned

Arthur just turned red; in anger and embarrassment, then mumbled to himself, probably denials. John turned to al, pointing at a photo laid out before him " Remember this?"

In black and white you could make out Alfred and Stephen or New Jersey, both soaking wet and covered in something black staring at two females. Alfred looked like a kicked puppy and new jersey just looked far beyond confused as Romano and Illinois or Jamie were yelling at the and some others were laughing or glaring at the two.

"Nope, no clue!" that lier whistled turning and jogging to the door only to be caught by Nevada or Lincoln and Stephen.

"Hold him please, So it all started when Al was piss-ass drunk..." New York began and a feeling that something bad was going to happen, appeared.

meanwhile in Spain -

" We're not going to America's place that's final, crazy bastards"

As they dragged the screaming Woman into the plane

"The gringo did something, he needs to be punished " Mexico responded as his eyes became redder

"Si and I got a feeling it involves, you lovi. We need to get to the bottom of this" Antonio emotionlessly agreed all the while getting ready for taking off. Romano took pity on al, shooting him a text, hopefully, he'll read in time.

* * *

The oc's seen so far_

1.] Mexico, Juan Marco Sánchez-Fernandez

2.] New York, John Santino Jones-Vargus

3.] New Jersey, Stephen Jones-Vargus

4.] Illinois, Jamie François Jones- Vargus

5.] Nevada, Lincoln Birdie Jones- Vargus

These four states are known as the mafia four, each having a connection to Romano and considering her like their mom. Mexico Spain's son and just as unhinged as his dad.


	6. worry and fights

**_From romatoes [1 min ago ]_**

 _code red, 1519*. they had a feeling, run._

* * *

" So it all started when Al was piss-ass drunk, actually only a few hours after the dance competition ended..."

Everyone was getting drunk, right around this time, fights start breaking out and everyone gets out of hand. Sigh, Not my favorite part of the day but I can handle it, Sigh.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"what no, bastard? I'm touched, Roma" smirk

"A zozzled* me is a nice me. Here's a quilt* of panther piss* so what's wrong?" sliding a glass of whiskey my am I to say no, to a glass of distraction. Letting my eyes sweep the room, looking for a blond cowlick, the source of most of my stress. Not finding him, oh well "Alfred" I groaned

"Ahuw, Still doesn't know they're trying to find him, does he? "I sigh "Tell him, he'll be more careful. In the end, your brother is an adult you can't protect him forever." she frowns. I know she's right but what can I do, Alfred was dying on the needs his freedom, to thrive, politicians can't see that, they only see him as an example a diluted thought of what a nation is.

"I can't, where is he anyway "she can see the worry. she sighs " Getting ossified*, winnings bought a whole round for the bar; he's the man of the hour" she grumbles. "Jealous much" before she could respond. The crash of a chair, Shatter and Clink of glass over ahead, and a 'what the fuck' from a familiar nation and state, sounded "Boss theirs a problem"

We came on to the scene after it was nearly over. Two boobs* out cold, with Al fighting another. Punching him in the chest and knocking him over the head with a bottle. While Stephen holds back the fourth struggling, blood oozing from a cut over his eye. Seeing a matching cut on my brother's own eye "chair to the temple, they fight dirty, bub".

"The fuck is going on here, bastards? who the hell are they?"

"Get your boozehound* away from my man, whore" a trashy little thing stomped up to made the mistake of slapping her, the violent Italian. Who then proceeded to punch her in the stomach, drop her to the ground and sit on her."Quit deadpanning me, John. Alfred now" pointing to the squirming man, if you could call him that.

"The hell if I know, I was getting spifflicated* and boom. This guy hits me" pointing at the man he just dropped "And those two grab me, and that one comes at me with a knife saying 'how the boss is going to kill your girl once he hears what you've done' and shit. And I'm like fuck you the owners my brother and this is the result"

"Fucking bastards, this better not be about you losing or I swear" brandishing her knife, while continuing her rant. I swear this night better end soon."get them out and you dumb fuck if I ever catch you in my bar again..."

Nevada's point of view-

" Not to bother but we've got a code red 1519, It was sent like 20 minutes ago and Mexico uses magic; when he's in a hurry, so they should be here in like, what? 10 minutes?"

"Who they after?" Stephan blinks

"Alfred"

"SHIT!"

Boom went the door "Where is he?"

* * *

zozzled* -shitfaced

quilt* - alcohol that warms you

panther piss* - strong drink normally whiskey

ossified*-drunk

boobs* -dumb guys

boozehound* -drunkard

spifflicated* - drunk

* * *

 _ **Headcanon**_

 _ **It's my headcanon that America has codes for, repetitive situations. Green=low threat, Orange=moderete threat, Red=high alert being the colors. 1519 referring to the year HernÃ¡n Cortez [spainsh conquistidor] landed in, what is modern day Mexico.**_


	7. What crazy latins fear

sorry for the wait, I got inspired and had to write 'why the ace in, face hates wales?' and forgot to write this one, sorry all.

* * *

The temperature flared, turning the room into a desert day in August. Green eyes; one swirl with red glared in psychotic glee at the room's occupants. Brandishing their famous weapons; a halbred* and glyph* blade. Both gleaming sharp in the light; an intimidating site, causing everyone in the room to pull their own.

Instead of an epic battle, many were hoping for... .cough England cough... The two latin males were, punched flat on their faces by, an even more intimidating woman, namely Romano. For no man wants to fight a woman, known for kicking in the vital regions.

" . .NO! AND WHAT DID, YOU DO BRING ME HERE ! " the irate female raved

"Pero mi amor, él hizo algo _" [_ [But my love, he did something] he whined

"Mamá, tenemos que castigarlo"[Mama, we need to punish him]he complained

Growling at the cowering forms, everywhere. eyes settling on a trapped Alfred, still under Lincoln and Stephan, then to the photos. " Silence" seeing the kissing one, she quickly blushed. "so cute" Spain whispered.

"That proves he did something, she would not be embarrassed, if he hadn't" the mad Mexican reasoned. Quickly looming over the table, before anyone could stop him. ""¡Santo dios!,Tus muertos alfred!" !" [my god, your dead alfred]

"Padre, él abusó de mamá, aquí está la prueba"[Father, he molested mama, here's the proof]

"El cabrón" [bastard,asshole]

" SILENCE! " wham

With that the two psychos,were very unconscious everyone in the room took a breath of relief. Gathering their wits and whats left of some of their pride, namely whoever smells of ammonia." what were we interrupting?"

showing her the picture, snorting out a 'you two were dumbasses' cautiously sitting on her ...kidnappers? "continue to please this one funny!" cackling at al's betrayed look. Before he could continue, New York was interrupted by a concerned 'read pissed off' mother. "What the fuck just happened? why in the name of the queen are you three here? why did he call you mama? and why! are.. were they trying to kill my child? You cradle robbing, harlot*"

"One, call me a whore again and I'll end you, Two these two idiots had a feeling and dragged me here with them. Marco calls me mom because I helped raise him, and You'd be surprised how often Mexico wants to kill your son. Tonio saw the picture so that's his reason, honestly, they both do this quite often, why are any of you, surprised?" sigh

"Story first, all other questions and accusations, later and don't act like you, don't want to, scone breath" hum

"So after I had them thrown out, romano and I were talking..."

"That was fun, by the way, I think he may have been part of those startups, my boys bumped off*" sighed out a puff of smoke.

"Fuck, this day just keeps getting better and better." I laughed knowing how screwed the situation was.

"Those two are being taken home by Jamie and... sigh, you won't like this but...we caught a government agent, sniffing around al's old apartment, the dirt they had was old but they're catching up"

"FUCK"

"Yup, anyway about that little gang of nobodies, my boys planned on finishing the job, tonight. So if you'll excuse me I need to go change" she walked off, bonce in her step. After a few minutes went by Jamie came in running "Those idiots! They were caught" she yelled

and like that our night was ruined.

* * *

glyph tecpatl*- meaning flint or sacrificial knife of the aztec blade was made of flint, however mexico's is just black steel mix with dimond dust, the metel came from a meitorite cite, explaining the dust. The handle of the blade, was a present/birthright givin to him by his dead mother. The normal size of the kinifes are dager or slightly bigger then a steak knife, mexico's is slightly smaller then a bowie knife. wrote this here instead of in the story because I did not fell like it was useful o the plot, so to anyone who was interested her it is.

halbred*- spainish halberd; a war ax, a spear, and a log pole all in one.

*harlot-whore

Bumped off*-killed


	8. the answer romano

"Hey, Romano can you take over?"

"Sure, so after some panic, Jamie tells us it was the dumbass from earlier, natural I can handle this, so..."

'Dumbasses all of them' cool air of the night, hits me as thunder rolling could be heard in the background noise, the filth of the back streets hits me; horse shit and piss. Sounds of wheels grinding to a halt and the jerk of the breaks, tells me we've arrived. Taking one last puff of my cigar, before addressing my evil muffins.

"It seems some of the family have been, caught by these bastards. What happens to fools like them, boys?" an evil smirk showing its face, man I love this.

"MURETA"

"Then let's have it!"

The first boom signaled our time to move in; the problem was it wasn't caused by us. A flame shot out of the back window, just as we rushed in. The trampling of feet met us as we headed in, running from the fire right into our spray of bullets; they dropped like flys. Thick smoke plummed up from the back hall, over the calls, moans, and death rattles, I hear what suspiciously sounds like two Idiotic pyros digging their graves.

'And I'm dating one of them, what's wrong with me?'

The flames lick my gloves burning away at the outer layer. Men screaming at me to stop but I open the door, just as the sprinklers turn on. "Your paying for this bastard!?"

...

" You all can guess what happens next, AL gets yelled at cause it was his idea and Stephan had really no idea what was going on doesn't even understand, why they got kidnapped" she giggled, everyone finely noticing the wine in her hands 'She drunk'

"I'm tipsy, not drunk, don't give me those looks!" She scowls or trying to 'It looks like a pout' France thinks.

Just then they all began to smell smoke, a Russia like aura filled the room, it's source one pissed off English mother.

Arthurs point of view-

' WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ALFRED, WERE YOU THINKING? YOU BLOODY SEPTIC TANK, I'M LABEL TO LOCK YOU UP AND NEVER LET YOU GO. IF YOU EVER THINK YOU'LL EVER BE UNGROUNDED YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING, YOUNG MAN! '.

His thoughts raged on, aura growing darker and evil-er by the second; each word spewing from, her filthy lips causing a spike in his blood pressure and anger. All thoughts blaming, seeking a source to explode upon. Just as his eyes focused on the room, did he finally notice he was alone, almost?

A note saying ' call us when you two are thru '

Spain just now wake, staring in the same twisted glee from before; 'Oh this will be good' went throw both of their minds.

* * *

evil muffins- mafia

MURETA- death


	9. Explain the politics

I'm suspired! I got this far 2/25/2018

* * *

"Alfred I must ask, why would of all people be breaking your own laws?" now that Arthurs no longer here, Francis thought." Alcohol was banned, during the 1920s at your home, was it not?"

"Yes, I... uh, um... How can I explain this?" turning to Romano and new York

"The truth, everything that was going on, everything leading up to it, how they treated you. Speak your mind get it off your chest, I think its time, broer" York reasoned [Dutch for brother]

"Best listen to the mini Amsterdam bastard, Allie. Yep I'm drunk!" she giggled

"So to start, I...um, guess I should say that starting around the 1900's; my Congress and the Senate, somehow got the idea in their heads that, my actions could directly affect and influence the populace. So they started trying to control me, it was little things at first; like wanting me to come home early, have my work finished at a certain time, not staying out and partying. Around the time Taft, took office things changed, they started getting more controlling, he sent me away dealing with foreign affairs and things to keep their clutches off me..."

"Why would they think that?" Marco or Mexico stated

"No idea, I couldn't prove them wrong either, with no real way of explaining how nations, get impacted by people, they simply assumed the initial guess to be proven fact and that led them to basically treating me like a four-year-old. After Wilson got elected, they're controlling took a turn for the worse."

" First, before you continue, can you explain the 'no real way' thing, Alfred. it's kind of confusing me a bit" Mattie asked 'you should have been able to, so why didn't you?' went throw many minds.

"Ah, I know, I know, stupid eyebrows didn't explain jack, so none of us knew squat about nation stuff. Miss Roma told us later on." jersey cheered

"That's about right; Iggy never told me that political movement and all that, can cause personality shifts or how they can change my views and stuff. Actually, he never explained anything, at all, about nation related stuff; Lovina, Gilbert, and Marco did. He said something about not needing to know, because I was a colony and I should leave adult things to adults, it was a load of bull."

"So starting around Taft-Wilson switch, I began protesting neutrality for the great taboo number one* and for the suffragette movement. Naturally, the politicians weren't happy; in fact, they blamed me for all there woes caused by those girls. The answer to this problem was to lock me up under twenty-four-hour watch. Luckily Wilson wouldn't have that, instead, he had me shipping supplies to Artie. Oh boy, were those assholes pissed when they found out. "

"The war started, I entered they were pissed about that too, it ended and I went home. They settled down, till the 19th amendment passed" blank face blinked as he realized the many nations and Jersey had no idea what that was

" It granted woman the right to vote, I got blamed for that. So instead of using the president, for their nefarious plans, they established a bodyguard program for me. " pausing, as if cursing these men in their graves.

"And?"

"I couldn't do anything; no drinking, no smoking, wasn't allowed to go to pour immigrant neighborhoods, wasn't allowed to associate with any undesirables, bastards tried arresting Mississippi and Texas for breaking and entering; that was along and hard, conversation; especially with the southern governors and because the guards were nearly dead, fuuck." he groaned finely realizing Mexico was up and glaring at him, for mentioning Texas.

"Pourquoi feraient ils cela?"Francis pondered [why would they do that?]

"Skin color, mi hijo has the same color as me and el chico demonio uno is negro" Mexico growled [my son, the demon boy one, black in Spanish]

* * *

 **The Arthurs comments-**

\- new york was new Netherlands, before being handed over to England. I should note; neither England nor the Netherlands new about John, or any of the states.

\- A few states, all in the south or south-ish areas are black; the reason why is because they were all born after slavery happened, I thought this would make sense because at the time African American slave would be the highest population. I followed this logic with any state, I did not assign a parent, so a few are of different descents. Any state colonized by French or English settlers will be white or native American, Spanish colonies will be tan; California falls under this, Washington and Oregon are Asian.

-* taboo number one- world war one, nations don't like talking about the wars

* * *

 **Historical notes-**

19th amendment-passed June 4, 1919, and ratified on August 18, 1920, granted women the right to vote. The 19th amendment guarantees all American women the right to vote. Many suffragettes were also pro-Prohibition, Prohibition started sometime in the year 1920.


	10. permission and a surpirse

I'm half way throw the 20 planned chapters I had planned for this and for that I am proud. 3/4/ 2018

* * *

"Skin color was it"

"Yeah, it was a shit show, try telling a bunch of racist and sexist white men, your personified state, is a black man or a woman. They tried imposing the rules on them too, everyone just jumped ship. Other things were staying in a pre-decided area, what cities I could go to, I was not to leave the country for any reason and if I did it was a chaperoned trip, and the last thing I could think of was no woman. God help me if they found out that I like men too" he sighed

" Tell them what happened when you announced that we were dating" romano slurred, Mexico tried to get up only to be turned in to a seat. condescending pats to the head " Let alfredo speak, please"

grumbling out a "Si, mama"

"Yeah, so lovi and I had been dating for 6 months when I told the president..."

"Hi, !" I cheered nervous as can be, sweating from anxiety glade todays, not a scorcher. " Good afternoon Alfred, Do I dare ask about your preparedness for the gala tonight?" he chuckled

"Actually, I'm glad you brought that up, see I am ready but... Would it be alright if I were to bring a date?"

The room goes silent; maids freeze wide-eyed, butler's stair slack-jawed, and if he was surprised the president barely showed it. "Is this date with a friend or something more and... is she a human?" speaking as if not really sure how to word it. guess that make sense 'not many can wrap their heads around what a nation is'

"More than a friend and no, she's a nation and not one of the states. Shes actually, represents half of... Italy and the reason I'm saying all of this is because when I in evidently get yelled at, I can say you knew. I already asked her to come, but I've been far too nervous and watched to ask until now. So please, can you say 'I've had your permission' if they do try, scolding me and kicking her out?" I beg

" You know how I hate, this Alfred; but fine you have it."

...

My Washington residents, standing proudly; a hodgepodge of styles all blending together, to create a stately mansion-like house, gleaming white like a beacon. Grand porch, large columns holding up a flat roof, at the top of a grand marble staircase; iron rod railing adorned with statues. It makes me feel small and it makes my guest feel poor 'why did I build this so big?'. A Giant entrance room greats me 'It looks like a museum throw up in here'.

'something smells good'

"Hope your hungry, al. Lunch is just about done, can you call the kids" she yells. When I enter the kitchen she is in a dress 'God! I'm never going to get used to that, am I'. "Romolo, Quinn, Aife, Fleurfiore lunch is done! hurry before I eat it all!" thud thud slam boom and an 'aw shit'. "who else is here?"

"Sorry ma' I broke a door!" that was Texas

Thud "Ow what the hell, Madrid?" Mississippi tripped over something 'probably Atticus'

"Bastards out of the way!" Romolo screeched

"Padre Madre, Fratello ha detto una parolaccia" Aife, tattled [Mother father, brother said a bad word]

"La mia Famiglia" sighed, Quinn [my family]

"You're all, idioti" Fleurfiore, creole acesent cracked throw

"Stop right there, who the hell are these people, gringo?" Mexico huffed while carrying a passed out romano to the couch. 'Wonder whats stressing her out'. "I know the states; my son and his creepy friend, but the others I know not. Who are they?".

"Romolo is little Italy new york, Aife is little Italy Philadelphia, Quinn is little Italy Chicago, and Fleurfiore is little Sicily new Orleans. The first three... and Fleur is a popup, Louisiana found her some time in the mid-1800s," he mumbled some of it no one understood. "We heard 'The first three' then nothing, till 'and fleur', Alfred," Mathew said.

"Their my kids and... so, anyway back to the story..." he mumbled again 'not going to get any more out of him' Francis thought. "There's a sale on wine" France cood

"WHERE?!" romano smiled like a puppy about to get a treat, till she realized he lied.

"Good now that your up, please inform us of who the little Italy's are?"

"My kids, why"

* * *

Clearing up some confusion, for the halfway there chapter [10 more to go]-

Looking back and rereading this story has lead me to see, that I may have sped throw some concepts and ideas without really explaining greatly **. So skip over me if you want, this is mainly a recap and an Arthurs explanation**. The story is just a 'what if' situation, 'What if England finds a box of photos of America's and goes throw them?' with this and my love of American history, plus at the time reading a fanfiction set in the 1920s, gave me this.

I add in the face family, two of the relationships I enjoy; RoAmerica and SpaMano, some OC's[more that later], and not necessary fix but change something that had been, bugging me; the fact the Eight most important countries in the world are all dudes. Putting in some headcanons I thought would be good; like nations being able to have kids and England hating Spain so much he would dislike anyone, connected to him.

Introducing a lot of Oc's; the states, Mexico, and in this chapter the little italys; a result of RoAmerica. My thoughts were if things like Mr. newspapers, general winters, Japans regions, hong kong, and even groups such as the Teutonic Knights; lead me to think that personifications are representations of ideals, what are some other ideals?

Some other things involving the states; Is that England was a negligent caregiver, once he found Alfred he never bothered looking for anyone else. This coupled with the fact, that he always treated Alfred as lesser, lead to the revolution and the ruining of their relationship; that just now is even beginning to be mended.

Spain and Mexico both being insane came from both spain's old profile and new profile; also his history being, well bloody. Female romano in this is just the way I would envision a male romano; in a more realistic way. I don't see nations-ever- as sane people, seeing humanity at it's worse and living throw centuries of watching those you've loved die can't be good for anyone's psyche. That gave them many unhealthy coping mechanisms; like alcohol.


	11. A date

3-17-2018 sorry for the wait

* * *

ch11.

BANG! the door flew off its hinges, landing on France; knocking him unconscious. Spain soon followed, going straight throw the wall and on to the bar top. He grabs some rum and flings it. England catches it no problem "Three to Two, I win whore." he Smugly smirked

"Nada puta" taking a drink, of rum himself "I want to hear the story, What's a little Italy and whose kids are they?" he blinked, tilting his head to the side. Smiling deadly at Alfred, 'Oh shit he heard!'. Arthur mirroring the look at Lovina, both sharp and both promising pain.

"There are our kids, a couple of pop up nations we raised together. Quite that, the two of you look like Russia after a mauling spree, creepy bastards" she chastised the two.

"Yep!" America said a little too loud. No one but Mexico tried to point out the lie and when he did he was swiftly silenced, by an elbow to the gut. Romano simply smiling very innocently at Spain "Tonio, come sit with me, please" she slurred cutely."So cute, Lovi have you been drinking again?"

"Si!" she giggled and he joined her

"So, after lunch and all that; Roma and I got ready just as we were about to leave..."

Just as we were about to leave a knock, ponded on the door. On the other side was a politician, accompanied by his wife and a young woman in a party dress. The dress would have matched, the suit sent over by the tailors earlier 'had I not sent back that monstrosity back; who sends someone a pink and blue suit, what I'm I two'.

"Mr. Jones why aren't you ready?" came an exasperated sigh in a thick southern drawl.

"I am, why are you here? And who is she?" the girl huffed, ballgown shifting with her steps. Stepping up to the man and pouting like a baby and whining "Daddy, you said he be ready. Now we are going to be late and you" pointing an accusing finger at me, annoyed with me."I'm Abigal Boynard, your date for the night. How could you not know me and why aren't you dressed, go change Now!" high pitched whine like a command.

"Mr. Boynard as much as I love this little catch-up, with you. You and your lovely family should be going, it seems your lovely little daughter will be dateless; seeing as I already have a date." Pointing at Roma; long flowing dress in dark red and blue, white set of large pearls dangling from her neck. The matching color scheme, mirroring my suit and tie 'I even have pearl cufflinks'.

" Alfred now, see here..." he began his long, racist rant. The two of us just toned him out "Pronto ad andare, Alfred? Who are they?" she smirked, at the pink princess. The girl fumed, commenting about Lovina skin tone and how a 'blank' could ever be a better date then her.

"Nobody worth mentioning, let's get going. Thomas, don't trash the place, please"

"I give no grantees. Your Lee's dumbass get out!" he yelled, they ran.

"Whose Lee?" she asks

"Arkansas. Tonights going to be fun, isn't it?" I grinned at my own misery

...

We were actually yearly, both of us were surprised. With the party still being set up, we ducked into a nook sipping some wine that would soon be illegal. We spent our time there, barely touch our glasses when an indignant cry caught our ears. The wine was yanked, from my hand "Alfred, what do you think your doing, young man?"

"Well, I was having a drink, till you stole it."

"You're not supposed to, now go find your date. Sorry if he bothered you miss, he's always doing things like this" the man pulled at my shoulder. Still apologetic "His date is right here, signore. Tell me this isn't going to get worse Ameri... Alfred"

"Can't, let's go why he's still broken!"

* * *

History lesson-

Durning the early 20th century, dark skin or even tan italians were condistierd to be decidents of africans. That and there relgious belvies [catholicsm] lead many to discrimination, in the unitied states.


	12. Whiskey coated laughs at the galla

3/25/2018

* * *

The entire night was, all the same, being interrupted time after time. Aperntly everyone but myself and the president knew about my arranged date with that spoiled little brat. Miss Abigail throw a fit when she saw romano had been let in ' a 'blank' shouldn't dance with a white man' funny would she be saying that if she knew my mother was an Indian.

Every time I got a drink it was taken away and then I got scolded. Whenever romano and I tried dancing anything other than a waltz, we were stopped even when other couples were dancing the same. So after about an hour in we stuck to the presidents' booth; siping punch Lovi was so kind as to spike with whiskey.

"Alfred come on, cheer up. When we get home I'll make your favorites and then we can inlist Pennsylvania, the Floridas, The Louisianas and whoever else into getting some revenge." comforting words of vengeance, however good they may sound won't last in the long run.

"America, why not stand up for your self?" the first lady asked

"As easy as that sounds, I've tried there is just too many of them ma'ma. Hay, Roma can I have an extra shot?" the booze hits the liquid just as a group of men enters the door. Three faces twisting in disgust, the fourth and fifth just seem disappointed 'fuck you all'. I slam it back in one go, uncle Scotty taught me well, hehe.

"Alfred! what are you doing?" Boynard snarled

Morning my piece and quite "Enjoying the company of my date and, Mr. and Ms. president. Would you like to join us?" flashing them a sunshine smile; completely fake thanks to Hollywood. The weaker willed ones fall for it but not this bastard.

"Your needed, sober out on the ground floor, the guests that know of your status" cautiously eyeing romano, thinking that she a human not knowing a thing about nations. " Wish to speak with you AlONE, please. We need to discuss some things involving governmental affairs, around others of your status"

"So speaking about nations, around little old me is wrong, then senore?" batting her lashes; smiling on the outside, yet smirking internally at the shock on those assholes faces. I can't hold back the laughter.

"America what have you done, Hiding your nature..." he snarled

"Is of utmost importance, Riesci a credere a questo stupido? Nessun cervello giuro, bambini di questi tempi.[Can you believe this dumbass? No brains I swear, kids these days.] You honestly think Alfred would be dumb enough to reveal, this to anyone. Who raised this kid, Alfred? because he still has some lessons to learn" she snided giggling at my joy and their anger.

"Young man I don't know where you got this...harlot but, no more of this none sense. You won't be seeing her anymore young man. Mr. President could you please, have her removed and control Alfred's behavior."

"I most certainly will not, Mr. Boynard and Alfred is old enough to make his own chose in the matter. NOW! apologies to the woman, after all, she is the personification of Southern Italy" the president chided

...

"That's basically how it went, oh wait; California was their, taking photos and got one of the dicks being chided. Here LOOK!"

In the photo, you could see five men, all dressed up; wearing suits and varying amounts of shock. Off to the right little ways behind the men was four individuals; the president and his wife, Alfred; who was rolling on the ground in laughter, dressed up very nicely. It made Arthur scowl and grumbled about him dressing like a gentleman more often. Lastly was romano, center framed dazzling.

"I need a copy of that" Spain said

"You are not adding it to that stocker shrine! final!" she pouted, causing Spain squeal in delight and squeeze her singing 'My lovely little lovi's, so cute!'

* * *

Spain has a shrine dedicated to Romano, that would make any yandere proud.

here is a timeline of the memories_

From chapter 1 throw chapter 8 all the memories happened in 1925; 1st was 1 week before the others, the tango scene happened some hours before the kidnaping.

chapter 10 throw chapter 12, all occurred In the summer of 1920


	13. A Supernatral Thirteenth chapter?

For the unlucky 13th chapter a supernatural subject, I might try actually writing a full story to go with this but don't hold your breath. The magic trio have magic so stuff like this exists. 4/8/2018 also I'm on break for the next two weeks because I ran out of ideas, if you have got any pleases comment or message me PLEASE!

* * *

Hours pasted just the group looking at the varying photos; the occasional glare and curse words muttered every now and again. Sqeeling about cute things, grumbles of I raised you better, and the creepy laugh of a French man honhonhon

Just as supper was nearing, a very odd set of photos were found by Mexico. The first was a large group photo; Alfred, mama, and three children in their arms standing with very strange people, under a tent and a banner 'El sandrogo la rareza' a freak show.

The next showed Mama, a scrawny woman covered in tattoos, a scared up woman; with a large cross with a symbol I should know but can't place, she's hugging a pale man with a large bruise, and lastly two small boys; one looks like mama and the gringo ' probably one of those enclaves' I glare at him and he pales, heh. The last boy is oddly dressed and depressed.

The next photo has Alfred having knives thrown at him by mama, the next ... wait what? HAHAHA"You look like you are about to wet yourself, cabron!" he blanched at the cite.

"What in the name of hell are you doing to my son?!" eyebrows, seemed mortified?

"I was the knife thrower at a circus, what'd you expect me to do?" whining while trying, to reach a bottle of wine.

"Care to explain Al?" Canada spoke barely above a whisper

"Who said that?"

"Canada" went France and mama

"Who?" went the little bear

"Your owner, why were the two of you at a circus?" Did they mistake you for an attraction? he thought bitterly. Still upset at being asked 'who?' so often.

"Romolo...little Italy New York, got angry and ran away. We found him at El sandrogo la rareza, he had joined as a clown. They were nice people and Romolo needed to be taught a lesson so we joined temporarily. It was all fun and games, till some asshole bastards started framing everyone.

...

Only missing less than a day we found him at a freak show. He was a juggling clown midget, yup he a ten-year-old simply said that he was a midget and the nice old man who ran the place took pity on him. His show was juggling throwing knives, which he was good at. Scolding him was fun, the folks there were very sorry and explained the situation.

Needing a few more hands we agreed to stick around, Romolo wasn't sorry 'The sign I put him in made him, though'. All was fun and games till a young woman covered in freckles wondered unsteadily down the street half asleep and suffering blood loss. She was last seen at the show, so suspicion was on them.

The town's mayor already had it out for them; a scornful plump little man with a hideous purple monstrosity of a hat. His campaign for mayor hood had been to clean up the town, namely get rid of any unsightly. We first met him a little after we joined...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO CHANGE IT?! ALFRED?!" being the idiot I am, I fell in the mud, sputtering nonsense at her. She was shaking in her boots and pacing around the room blowing up at a simple suggestion 'my tie color'. Romolo and Aife, giggling at the cite with Quinn napping.

Our act was up next, she was uncomfortable and begging for a drink. Before she could blow up again the curtain moved and a man with a weird purple top hat entered."And who might you be?" he asked, smile strained in barely hidden anger, Interrupting our arguing.

" who the hell are you?" went the R's in the room. He scolds, glaring at the two of them and turned to speak to me, as if I were a disobedient child, uncomprehending his punishment " Do control your wife, sir. As to who I am?" he stressed the syllables, being condescending.

I never bothered to remember his name "I - the mayor of this town and why are the lot of you causing so much noise at this hour of the night?"

"My friend here is a little nervous at our first time performing, she'll get over it " I beamed and his face puckered up into a weird mix of revulsion and anger, before blowing up in a speech id rather not repeat.

...

After the show, we met with the ringmaster and his children. The older of the boys was a willowy grouchy thing with a two-headed calf as a pet and the younger was a melancholy little thing who rambled incoherently, never using real words. Both dressed oddly, something out of pirate days feathery hats and all; even the calf matched female head in a powder wig and male in a bandana and eye patch.

We learned all about the mayor and why he blew up " You see he's been jailing my performers, for any little offense he can. He is prejudiced against my profession and the appearance of my workers. You lot joining the show slowed down his plans 'to remove the corrupting views from wholesome folks of this unblemished town' to quote him"

He slumped in his chair, cradling his head about to cry " Now I'm sure y'all will quit, huh" he grabbed something off to his right about to tear up the aged paper with our contracts on them " We gave our words and no pudgy little bruise of bastard is going to scare us away, Senore drago"

and he cried tears of joy

...

"And that's where I stop until dinner is over with. Whose cooking?" the gringo yelled damaging my hear and all those around him. The others get up to leave but I stop England "Can you tell me where this symbol on the woman's cross came from? it's bugging me"

"Why should I?" he glares

"Because if my hunch is correct, there might have been more going on than either of them knew" my eyes must have turned brown because he blinks in confusion "weren't your eyes?"

"Heterochromia; one side is green and the other is red when I'm mad or... gone 'Aztec mode'[read; crazy] the red becomes more noticeable. We've never been close enough for you to see them."

"Right... about the mark?"

"I think she's one of Los Cazadores"

...

"The what?"

"What you call hunters" he blinked trying to make sure he was correct "for monstruo" he added. The thought that they were hunting monsters, had me worried; looking more closely the mark appears like, something similar to some of the marks found in my country 'but not quite right'.

"Si, they are please keep this from Alfred you two. You'll both get the real story later, I promise" romano whispered while dragging us into the kitchen

"So Al, what happened?" a quiet voice asked and his bear went who?

"Oh, right.. well to sum it all up; The mayor, hating the circus so much started killing and drugging people. He was hoping to frame the ringmaster and stuff, well they found the bodies of this nice little old lady, her granddaughter and get this their; pet mule. He bribed juries and judges so the performers arrested, got more time."

As that conversation moved into the now demolished living room a group of myself, the tomato bastard, scone breath, mini Amsterdam bastard, and Mexico were left. The two not involved in our yearly discussion staying, because they did, however, spy on us.

"So assuming the three of you are going to discuss that little huddle from before spill " New York smirked

"Yes, yes such observant assholes you are...sigh...So what really happened was... you know what I'm short-handing this. The old woman and her so-called granddaughter weren't human."

"What were they then?"

"Vampires, the woman, and the man were hunting 'em. I got their help to frame that asshat and came you blame me they are nice folks you should see the show some time" she had the look of 'Oh shit' pale-ing at the slip. "The circus people weren't all human and the show still going on, why doesn't Alfred realize this?" said new york

Saying that just as Alfred invited the lot of us to go "He thinks their just the descendants. You think he would believe anything remotely supernatural, I mean come on he wrote off 'the wales incent' as being some kind of molecular change of his anatomy that nations all have the potential to perform" she giggled

"I honestly question your ability to be drunk yet appear sober at the same time" England complained

"Jealous much! eyebrows"

* * *

*Saint Drogo, was the patron saint of freaks and ugly people


	14. The danger in hoarding

4/29/2018

* * *

crash! clink! BRATATATATATAT!

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"TAKE COVER!" everyone ducked in both rooms as bullets rained down. A loaded Tommy gun from the piles of junk that fell from a closet caught on the rail edge serving as its source. By the time it ended, the already hurricane-torn room was filled light with the many holes shot throw the walls.

The nations surveyed the damage done, added to the above description was the fact that the room, now housed a pile of junk nearly to the second floor. Items and, boxes of photo and documents 'Hoarder'. The silent didn't last long as

"Who the hell stores a loaded machine gun?" Glaring at the sweating dumbass known as America. The only one capable of doing something so stupid. A sheepish shrug answers our grown, as Canada of all people lets out a scream.

"Scones!" and runs away

"Why do you have like 10 boxes, of hockey-of-doom and why are they labeled by years and seasons? You know that much radiation can't be good for you Alfred" A voice chided from the doorway "And what happened in here, by the way. Besides the obvious case of hoarding which we need to talk about by the way and furthermore... Redcoat to what do I owe the delight, of your presents?" he growled

"Masshole! it's visiting month, remember. Old limey here's reconciling there 'relationship' " John snickered, flipping off his rival Massachusetts, who glared in return. "Alfred as... lovely as that may be, you do realize it would be best to cut this visit short. Seeing as 'the continental congressional meeting of personifications' will be taking place within this months time"

"That's this month?!"

"No next month you forgot again, oh well. The others will be arriving soon and seeing as the president suggested introducing us to at least the members of the G8 and U.N. security council members for this year and lasts. Delaware, Virginia, and myself have taken the liberty to compose a list of Nations to invite; Angola, Argentina, Australia, Canada, China and Taiwan, England and/or the other members of Great Britain, France, Germany and Prussia, The Italy's, Japan, Luxembourg, Malaysia, New Zealand, Russia, Rwanda, South Korea, Spain, and Venezuela"

"At the very least 21-24 people but you should also include; Brazil, Uruguay, Chili because of Martin, Hong Kong, Ireland, Portugal for U.K., Belgium, the Netherlands for Luxe, Burundi stocks Rwanda, Philipines, Indonesia will fallow Malaysia, Belarus is a stocker too, and Columbia will come because of Venezia" Romano yawned

"Also many of those nations myself included, have children we'll need to bring," England spoke

"Oh! there letting you! take care of children! ..." the redding states rant was mostly ignored. "He has a point, Alfred, considering all the states and territory, will be here and it only happens every five years. Might as well take advantage of it" Nevada stated

"Hey remember the one we had in 1924, that's when those asses finely met us. Oh here's the photo, look that Boynard dicks even in it and lee's glaring at him. " New Jersy chuckled "Why was he their anyway? "

"He was assigned to Alfred's watch team remember. They were 48 politicians, 3 senitors, and congers men, along with one governer tasked with monitoring al and eventually all of us." Massachusetts explained...

...

"So basically every state and territory have a personification along with a few cities, enclaves, tribes, etc... I'm not sure the total number because they chose to be errors and I'm not sure why they're called that, Roma?"

"Error in Latin means wandering, delusion, and mistake; trying to be humans they deluded themselves into making the mistake of not taking care of there land and people. Wandering around shamelessly abandoning there say in their own health"

"So they're all coming here for a two-month stay and meeting. Due to the incident with Texas and Mississippi a few years ago I'd like you to keep my babysitting team under control seeing as many of the states aren't white or even male"

* * *

 **the continental congressional meeting of personifications happens on the 4th and the 9th year of each decade. named for the continental congress. its a meeting of personifications in the USA.**


	15. state hate

5-6-2018

* * *

"Guess it's best to get this over with basically here are some of the problems they had with the states. Of the thirteen original Virginia, Massachusetts, and Delaware were the first to arrive. The problems with them were as follows; Virginia or Abigail was a woman and worked as a naval clerk in Norfolk also she bragged about fighting in great taboo #1, Samuel, however, was fine until he commented the need to replace prohibition, and Johnathon David was and is a very catholic and very opinionated lawyer who can intimate the devil into confession"

"I made that asshole, Boynard cry" Massachusetts smirked

"moving on"

...

pennsylvania was being dragged in by new york " The boozehound went to Canada and before you stronzi say anything yes he's albino. I'm new york call me Santino and i don't like you"

"Was fÃ¼r ein Wunder" he slurred [what up unawesomes]

...

" They were hated because they spoke German and Italian. stephen, Georgia, New Hampshire, Maryland, Vermont, and like twenty others because of the way they dressed. Making special note of the way, Ines the 1st Florida, Califa"

Spain's voice followed with a cry of " Infanta"

"Who is California, and Meredith "

"Whose a boy "was shouted by new jersey

"Who is Nebraska, were all dressed. The problem for the girls for lack of clothing and"

"Meredith he's the other demon boy right," Marco asked

"Yes, the problem with his clothing was because he was dressed like a preacher and was only 16 looking at the time. Connecticut and Rhode Island also got it because of them never ratified the 18th Amendment. The Carolinas because they smoke like chimneys. Juliette was ok until Alford came with her"

"Who?"

"1st Louisianna and the Confederacy" he sighed waiting for the questions " Um... why are their two states that have more than one nation?" someone questioned leaving the fact that there was a nation for the south for later. Canda secretly felt hurt 'why didn't you tell me?'

"Actually there are four and for those two I don't know ask them. Also, don't bring the fact LA and CSA are married up when France wakes up, she does not want him to know. Caiman and Rene were disliked cause of skin color, their the seconds' halves of FL and LA. Texas, Mississippi, Oklahoma, Missouri, and Alabama all brought wild animals and set them loose. Oregon, Alaska's', Hawaii, and Colorado pretended they couldn't speak English. Nevada, Montana, and Kansas were the only ones to not cause any problems at the beginning"

"Define not at the beginning?, al" Canada whispered, staring at a glowering England

"I was cool till they caught sight of poker night..." started Nevada

...

In a dark smoke stained room line to the brim with clutter and paper, overflowing with albums and photos from years past. A group sat around a circular table in the dying sunlight, arguing about how candles and lanterns should be lit of all things. Their voices so loud they could wake the dead or more terrifyingly alert a certain set of senters to there location.

"Shove it texmex, you light the closest ones first then the largest" screamed south Carolina, slurring towards the end. Likely his tea was given to him by New York, especially if his chuckling was directed at the southern hot head. Texas simply decked him ending the argument and having Illinois finish with the lighting.

All was good till a shirk rang out signaling the end of our good times and the start of my name on the shit list. This was due to one drunken sore loser, 'dammit south'


	16. Ring Ring hello

7/8/2018

* * *

"South Carolina woke up from his 'nap' just as the question of who started the game was asked. Naturally, he answered telling them it was me. Alfred and I got bitched at; something about needing to have better control over his children and setting a better example for the American peoples..."

...

" Alfred gambling and alcohol were being done in your house, what are we suppose to think? When acts like this are still a problem plaguing the country. Should we not be angry at you, at him a thirteen-year-old who started this heinous act in the first place or the varying others corrupting the minds of American peoples. God frowns on things like this..."

...

"Skipping the endless religious speech, New Mexico came to my rescue"

"Que? Why would she?... OW! LOVI WHY!?" Spain whined rubbing the bump on his head. "Don't sound so jealous and I won't have to hit you, tomato bastard!" she replied

Their arguing continued in the background, mostly ignored save for the occasional wincing at a particularly loud slap. But the question on varying minds was who was new Mexico? and why was Spain jealous of them defending Alfred? These questions would be answered if not for two distracting sounds; The first sound a ringtone shirking out ' DADDY'S CALLIN!' from ameri... no Canada's phone? The second was France groan into consciousness

'The fuq?' went throw England and Frances heads "AmÃ©rique your phone is ringing, honhonhon" France's smirk ever darkening. England blanch about to accuse Alfred but before he could, al in an attempt to save his own ass screamed out "THAT'S MATTIE'S NOT MINE!"

"WHAT?!"

"QUELLE?! Mon fils a un amant!" England became light-headed at the thought. France upset at being in the dark 'why didn't he tell me?' The phone was answered by Marco.

"Hola... No, I didn't steal it, he left it... Where not, were in the gringo's place... No not sure, I just came here to threaten him somehow we just being told stories. Feels like its been for weeks, really it's just been... Oh, mierda Estoy Muerto she's going to kill me. My sister, I should have called five hours ago ... I would not laugh if I were you Francia e Inglaterra are listening" beep beep beep

"Mexico who was that? Because it certainly was not my sweet innocent baby boy's significant other. WHo I have not met nor given him permission to do such!" a calm furry washed over Arthur.

"Marco perhaps you could explain " France stressed, despite the country of love spreading la'mor to all, he still viewed Mathew as a child needing care. Thus could be nearly as overprotective as England on matters pertains to the cold country.

"No, it's not my place"

"Alfred. Who. Is. It?" the stressed words being growled out

"That's for Mattie to tell not me... and before you threaten me I promised I would not tell a soul." he murmured in fear

" WHY weren't we told?" France quickly said before Arthur could knock out America.

"Canada had a panic attack when he thought about trying, due to... oh, I don't know the 'Netherlands incident'. Just wait till he gets back, to start to shit ok" America and Mexico said at the exact same time. 'creepy' everyone thought at the same time.

...

As time passed the storytelling began again, mainly because no matter how hard they tried neither over-protective parents could get the answers they wanted. They learned that New Mexico or Ysabel had basically tried to explain how nations are influenced and ended up in a shouting match which the guilty used to make a strategic with-draw better known as a Veneziano.

The various stories included; The reactions of the senators had when Texas and Oklahoma got into a shootout over pie, candy, the number of passed shootouts they've had, etc... Those many times Florida and California wore slinky dresses, much to Spain's and Mexico's displeasure. That time Joseph, Rene, and Caiman got drunk and came home then stripped and round around singing off-key jazz songs.

"I'm sorry who?" questioned France

"Pennsylvania, 2nd Louisiana, and 2nd Florida; think of them as an American version of the bad touch trio, but the one who speaks French acts more like Spain's 'dumb act' and the one who speaks Spanish is a pervert and the Prussian prefers lagers and chocolate over beer and potatoes" collectively shuddering aside the storeys continued.

When Nebraska held a sermon and how half the politicians were against the idea of nations following a specific religion. The other half yelled at the states who did not attend and confronting them on their beliefs.

"Some of us are Catholic myself included. Of course, they found faults with that, many of the southerners were evangelical. Should have heard them when yorkhole told'em his"

"I'm Jewish by choice and apparently being covered in jew cooties was enough to get them off my case and on to Roma and Tolys. They were apparently to blame for our corruption on our pour ignorant souls" a groan was heard at the mentioning of this.

* * *

yeah most of you know who the mystery person is


	17. Bye Prussia Beep Beep

With Canada-

'How did I get to Ottawa?' the very confused Matthew stood blinking in an ally way 'and where's my phone'. Standing staring into space for a while longer before hicking towards one of his homes. About an hour later he realizes along with his phone he also left his wallet and keys behind. As he walked up to the doors hoping Montreal would be home when he noticed it was open,

"Hello, enyon..." before he could finish that sentence he was glumped by one terrified Prussian.

"Gil what's?..."

"OH, BIRDIE IT'S HORable. I was awesomely calling you to ask where you were and Mexico answered the phone and said you were at America's and left. Then he said something funny and I laughed but FRANNY AND EYEBROWS where there and they almost found out about me, BECAUSE OF YOUR AWESOME RING TONE FOR ME!"

"Can't breath... That's better, now what trouble did my ringtone get you into?" beer beer beer on repeat is not that incriminating he giggled. A sheepish glup a companied by a timid " Yeah about that well" had him question his sanity and that of his boyfriend.

"Tell me what did you do?" he accused

"Ok but you cant get mad at me, birdie" he squeaked flinching at the glare he received

"What. did. you. do?" he growled

"WEELL... Um, I... Switched your ringtone to um... daddy's callin, so yeah that's kinda why we're screwed. But look on the brighter side" or slightly more terrifying side he thought " They'll do the job of punishment for you and you'll un-awesomely have to mourn me weeping over my grave as my widow. The Kinder will have to avenge me..."

The epicness of his tale was interrupted by relived laughing, ' they can't know its Prussia, so no epic deaths' saying with tears still in his eyes "That's all gee, eh. I thought you drunkly blab to them it was you or something, Gil. Sorry, I was mad but maybe we could tell them it is you that iv been dating, over the phone of course."

"Ja sounds good call, Al, let's get this over with. We've put this off for too long!"

Back at America's-

The stories got way over top, Alfred really was being to question his all the states sanity at this point. Before hitting his head a third time, a buzzing in his pocket started and then the ringtone played...

 _'Brits have got the monarchy_

 _The U.S. has the money_

 _But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

 _The French have got the wine and cheese_

 _Koalas chill with the Aussies'_

"Hello Maddie whats up... seriously, Ottawa... so he informed you alright... Oh, nothing's wrong Arthurs just to short to reach my phone... you're serious about this alrighty then. Arthur, I'm putting the phone on speaker so no grabbing. All right Maddie speaks" before a word could be mutter two cries of Mathew.

Their jumbled rants went on for thirty minutes straight; bets were made, money and dignity were lost. "papa mama please calm down I couldn't understand any of that. Um, can I please..."

"No you may not young man, now I demand the name of the miscreant who dared to defile my baby! and farther more how dare you? why on earth would you keep this from me, your moth... father!?" the shrieking words piercing Canada's ears the to interrupted by "Mathieu mon petite why would you hide this from us?"

"Because when the Netherlands and I started dating you thought he kidnapped me. You stood outside his home claiming he drugged my coffee, we had to break up. I couldn't face him for half a century after that and even then after we just became friends you still treat him so badly. I really like my boyfriend I've had a crush on him for centuries" he stopped no doubt flushing red and looking at a smirking Prussia, thought those who knew.

"Promise for me and my sanity that you won't force us to break up or kill him for that matter" the teary voice pleaded

the guilty parties in the room turned to look at varying glares for causing such a nice nation so much pain and causing him to cry "Fine but we will have a nice family get together after this to introduce him to the family" England gritted throw his teeth

"Papa?"

"Oui and our half of the family will be there as well"

'to threaten him' they both thought coming up with varying ways of breaking the two up. So wrapped up in their own heads neither heard Mathew hand the phone off and telling his significant other to say high. Varying nations were hearing a deep breath being take in and the words that followed came out in a frightened tone.

"High it's the awesome me"


	18. storms

7/16/2018 sorry I lost track of time

* * *

"PRUSSIA!"

"YOU. HE. WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE!?" the two cased the room to shake and more stuff to fall out of the closet, which many now thought was a room. The second-floor balcony was full and now stuff was falling down the stairs "We've got to do something about this" Johnathon whispered in suffering.

"so yeah... uh, me and Matthew have been dating. we... don't kill me" he whispered over the line.

"GIVE US ONE REASON WE SHOULDN'T, VOTRE RENCONTRE MON FILS MON ENFANT. UN DE MES MEILLEURS AMIS EST L'AMOUR DE MON FILS. JE VOUS DÃ‰FIEZ DU DUEL POUR MON HONNEUR DE SONS"

"PAPA C'EST MON CHOIX. JE LE CHOISIS, JE L'AIME. JE SUIS UN HOMME CULTIVÃ‰, C'EST MA DÃ‰CISION PAS LA VÃ"TE NI MAMA'S. I am a grown man, like it or not you need to stop trying to shelter me" Canada went from shouting to a broken whisper 'for once in my life I defend myself' he thought in pride.

"We'll talk about this later, dudes. Let's not have any more surprises for now" he gestured to the rest of the room to keep quiet, knowing neither of his parents was ready to hear about new Prussia and the rest. The surprise of being grandparents might be too big for them to handle.

"How long?" England asked

"Huh?" America blinked and walked closer not sensing the danger, till it was too late. Bening pulled down to meet the blazing green eyes of a mother about to kill an intruder in her nest. "Alfred how long have they been together?" he stroked Alfred's neck the threat of strangulation hanging over his head should he fail to answer.

"Um... since 1995 " the grip on his throat tightened and at this very moment dying was a real possibility. Thinking quickly he made the heroic sacrifice dragging the silent storms that were his parents outside. "Remeber me all"

"Hey, were still on the line, eh"

"How unawesome, so anyone got any stories?"

"Sure, I've got one. So England comes over looking for Alfred..." New York started

...

Watching a short English man trudged up the walkway cursing everything under the sun, the sight was delightful till he opened Alfred's gate. The setting sun glinting off his messy hair and eyebrows... wait a minute, eyebrows no it couldn't be. Ok calm down it might not be "Alfred F. Jones you open up right now! You're in big trouble young man what is the meaning of this!"

"Hello Mr. Jones is not here at the moment, is he expecting you, sir?" 'God, please don't let this be who I think this is' new york prayed. "And who may I ask are you?" he asked in impatient fury with his nose stuck up like in all of his portraits "Your England aren't you?" I whispered in fear and apprehension

"Who are you to know that?" he growled in suspicion

"Mr. Jones's live-in secretary and caretaker Sir Kirkland. Now is Mr. Jones expecting you, sir?" the monotone look and tone hopefully hide my fear 'damn, it's been over hundred years and I'm still this scared?'

...

"Why are you afraid of eyebrows? it's not like the unawesome him is all that intimidating" Prussia stated then a thunk was heard throw the phone ' gilbert you can't just say things like that'.

"No, it's fine... Um, look don't tell Al or Limey this but during our revolution I... Eyebrows didn't know it was me, he... Killed me shot me throw the heart and mocked me and Alfred as I died"

"Let's move on..." he stated, the normally cocky and fearless man could not hide the shaking and the trembling in his voice

...

"No, he's not. I demand to speak to him now!" nearly pushing me down as he marched past the door frame. Marching throw the house looking for his pour victim ' a cup of earl gray might calm him down' I hoped. By the time tea was down he stormed in accusing look on his face " Where is he?"

"Mr. Jones was invited to a party, he left about an hour before you showed, sir. He said he planned to stay at his colleagues home, though that may or may not be the case. May ask about why you came here I might be able to help you?" and make you leave sooner. Sadly that wouldn't be the case and even worse was the knocking at the door and calls of Alfred.

"Frog!"

"Black sheep of Europe!"

"Hello, Johnny why?" Canada snuck in, pointing at England worried about me

whispering, "I told limey, I was a live-in caretaker and secretary. Just go along with it and why are you... is that France?"

"Oui, Where and I'm assuming England as well, here because there's been a large amount of trouble with Alfred's economy and stock prices are beginning to fall. We're worried about the outcome and how it will domino effect everyone?"

"I understand your worry but I'm not sure what Alfred can do to ease it? The unemployment rates have been going up and we're starting to see a problem in the agriculture field. Every time Alfred even tries to fix anything he's shot down" I sighed "When will they stop?"

"Not for some time, is that tea?"

"Earl Grey and mint, by the way, I lied to limey; Al might not be coming back for a few weeks. I have no way of telling if or when America could show, don't suppose you could get them to leave?" he shrugged

...

A staggering form of a man wobbled up the steps, hoping again it wouldn't be who I thought it was; sadly those dreams were crushed. the cowlick didn't prove it then that 'hero's here Santino' shouted very loudly I might add, did. "ALFRED F JONES!"

The drunk never realized the danger in his next sentence " IGGY, French fry, Manada man!... why you'se mad isa cause Ima be on the nut anit its! SANTINO save me ima behind the eight ball here, bird*" he whined

"oh god he's drunk" Canada whispered as Englands face turned from pale to red "YOUNG MAN! YOU DO REALISE YOU'RE BREAKING YOUR OWN LAWS and what do mean you were with a man and is that some slang for drugs" he deck Alfred and seeing him tumble to the floor only to snore, made my head hurt worse.

"What was he speaking about?' france guessed none of what Alfred said, was what Arthur thought it was. " He's broke, is or was in a tight spot, and bird is a way to refer to someone of the male gender. Can I please move him now?" I moaned

...

"So England blew up on me, then Alfred. Got so worked up he contacted the president and rated Al out; the Division of Investigation showed up at the doors and arrested the both of us couldn't prove we did anything wrong but tried to keep us both locked up luckily President Hoover lifted the whole bodyguard program"

* * *

France's speech; YOUR DATING MY SON MY CHILD. ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IS THE LOVER OF MY SON. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL FOR MY SONS HONOR.

Canada's speech; PAPA IT'S MY CHOICE. I CHOSE HIM, I LOVE HIM. I'M A GROWN MAN, IT IS MY DECISION NOT YOURS NOR MAMA'S

Be on the nut: To be broke

Behind the eight ball: [n] In a difficult position,[v or adv] in a tight spot

bird: man

The Bureau of Investigation (BOI) was created on July 26, 1908, In 1932, the bureau was renamed the United States Bureau of Investigation. The following year it was linked to the Bureau of Prohibition and rechristened the Division of Investigation (DOI) before finally becoming an independent service within the Department of Justice in 1935.[14] In the same year, its name was officially changed from the Division of Investigation to the present-day Federal Bureau of Investigation or FBI.


	19. southern hoarding storie

7/23/2018 sorry for the wakeny updates

* * *

"Damn! that is not awesome... And what was that noise?" Gilbert yelled over the phone. Just as another mountain of stuff fell out, the clinking clackering mess nearly takin out France as he walked through the doors. "Is it sad to say this has happened before ?" New Jersey said

"YES! Damn it, Alfred, what the hell!?" Johnathon screamed in suffering. Losing his cool over a problem they've had to deal with for centuries. "How many time have I said to get rid of your shit and how many times have I been ignored!?" he took off after America, who ran so fast it made romano impressed.

"Massachusetts normally doesn't act like that so...?" Mexico asked

"OH! I KNOW I KNOW, PICK ME! when we had the second states meeting that decade. Georgia and Florida were looking for something, Al, and David, um... I mean mass. where helping and one thing lead to another..."

...

We all heard a crash coming from downstairs in the lower floors 'Jasper said it wasn't a basement, cause there was a space under it' He shared this place with Alfred, so I trusted him. We rushed when we heard the yelling "HELP!"

"That sounded like Florida!"

"Goddamnit Alfred! I blame you and Georgia. This is all your fault and your paying for my medical bills" Massachusetts yelled

"DON'T BLAME MY BABY FOR WHAT EL BOBO DID! it's all his fault he's the hoarder!"

"MAMA please calm down. Can someone please unbury us and get a doctor Massachusetts may have broken a leg?" The sight we saw was kinda shocking, stuff blocked the stairwell and we had trouble climbing down. Stuff from floor to ceiling stretching as far as my eyes could see with pathways cut throw kinda like a maize Iowa took me to once.

"Fuck where are yall? Cause this place is more confusing than finding a needle in a haystack" Arkansas shouted. "Follow the orange blossoms" Florida shirked. We headed straight to the old china cabinet filled with... Oh god scones and English shit and then turned left at the fork in the road. "Alfred way are you stocking up on poison and contraband?"

"What?"

"English stuff" Maryland calls. We passed two hope chests, some rusty junk, some terrifying monkeys with symbals and a couple of portraits whose eyes are following us. Till we got to a model t car that had manicans pointing left so I went that way till Arkansas grabbed me " Why are you stopping me, lee?"

"We follow the flowers, not the manicans Stephan" oh, so we went right and went along till we found a noose and Maryland screamed "ALFRED WHY IS THERE A NOOSE HANGING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PATH?" he giggled " To scare people! molly"

"It worked asshat!" Lee yelled.

"If you're at the noose, walk till you find a pirate skeleton, then take a right head straight until ya come to a dead end, make another left walk until you come to a fork in the road made by a dollhouse and go right. At this point, you should find an old fountain filled with toy ships, it's a fork in the road go down the creepy mirror lined path." Jasper shouted

That was a long and creepy journey, the mirrors screwed with our reflections and made me look tiny.

"Alright were there!"

"Now you'll see three paths in front, one towards your left, and you should see a set of doors towards your right, go throw it and walk straight were at the end. Do hurry Jonathan is losing quite a bit of blood here!"

...

" When we got there they were buried under piles of stuff. Mass. got stabbed in the leg by a saber Georgia had left around, Jasper was really sorry" new jersey stated. Just as his story ended Massachusetts came back dragging an unconscious Alfred by the hair.

"Now that, that's ended would anyone care for something to drink?" he asked

"Tea!" went England and new york

"Wine!" France, Nevada, and Spain

"Tequila" Mexico and romano

"BEER!" went Prussia who than realized he was on the phone and cried. Massachusetts returned carrying everything ' Hope you like sweet ice tea redback' he thought. Sipping on his whiskey "That's not tea! what is this?"

"It's ice tea and its even better done long island style" new york snicked pour an absurd amount of alcohol in. " So I've been wondering what else is in that closet, no room up there?" Santino asked

" I have a question actually, why were you and Massachusetts also called David and Santino?" France questioned

"Simple there are middle names, a lot of states do that, some like California even just go by nicknames. helps when your first names are nearly identical. So who will climb up?" new york answers

"Me! I'm bored why not" romano offers much to Spain's dislike 'What if you get hurt?' he thinks


	20. The end could be just the beging

7/29/2018

* * *

"Good God, Alfred How much shit do you need!? Alright, what'd ya see miss roma?" New jersey yelled after having some jaeger 'Good lord, please don't start a fight and where did he find that?' Massachusetts thought, watching romano climb over piles of stuff trying to reach the opening. "I ain't there yet! Hey, David how much does it cost for hoarder shrink?"

"Not cool!" America shouted

"Evenwhear from $150 to $389 n hour depending on the credentials...sigh... sadly we can't. How bad is it?" Massachusetts drowned on siping his bailey's. Glaring at the restained nation, who was morning his stuff " We ain't throwing it away just yet Al" Lincoln mentioned

"And when you do?!" he screams

"Only whats broke and doubled? come on Alfred, I count thirteen crates of Pepsi bottles and twice that many in Coca-Cola. I think ya could part with some!" Santino said, eyeing Stephan. Watching the group comb through the pile, when someone pulled out a small cannon.

"This better not be loaded too!" England yelled

"Guys"

"With him who knows" Santino stated

" Still better than you york hole" new jersey slurred

"Guys!"

" What was that Snooki?"

"Wana go, mofo?"

"Bring it!"

" Come at me, bro!"

"GUYS! quite your bitching, bastards! WE GOT A PROBLEM!" Lovina yelled for the third time. 'Finely you pay attention' she thinks glaring at them. " That being?" David asks

" We're going to need more people. This is more than a closet or a room, I see doors, a hallway, and a spiraling staircase all filled with stuff. Was this the servant passages, Alfred?" she asks

"Yeah... well sorta, it was kinda for slaves and stuff. Tennessee let me remodel and store stuff in there after the civil war ended. I should show you the plans come on let's go!..." Alfred chirped in sad tone, continuing to blab about anything and everything. 'This is getting annoying and sad' a few of them thought.

"Quit trying to distract us, Alfred!" Massachusetts and romano yelled, America looked sheepish. " What is the expanse of the space to which you stored things, Alfred? england groaned. Cue awkward laughter and panicked sweating "Hehe, you see... um, well... I, um...?" he shuddered

"Everywhere" he chocked out, he received few blank stairs before elaborating "roughly two town houses worth"

"Good God!" everyone groaned, knowing their troubles had only just started. " Look its midnight lets start again in the morning" Nevada reasoned. Not looking forward to their suffering "Night everyone!" each made their ways to a free room leaving Alfred still tied up yelling " **WAIT YOU FORGOT TO UNTIE ME!** "

...END...

* * *

So I might make other stories like a Thirty thirties or a Forty forties, after I get so other things out of the way


End file.
